


Experiment?

by statue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, This was supposed to be cute but I think it got corny, Underage Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statue/pseuds/statue
Summary: Long story short, a bunch of close friends have sex for the first time. (Might add more chapters if people like it.)
Kudos: 26





	Experiment?

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is great!

We watched the two actors in screen make out and start taking their clothes off.

"Ugh, gross." I say, through a mouthful of chips. We were watching a supposedly adventure movie, but so far the plot was predictable and the boring, generic hero was just flirting with his boring, generic love interest instead of saving the world from the robot t-rex zombies. Or something. "Who picked this movie anyway?" I say, banging my head on the living room table.

"You did, remember?" Jason replies, slurping the last drops of his soda.

"Oh yeah...I'm never reading imdb reviews again in my life." I groan. "Why can't they just focus on the plot instead of making a cliche romance subplot? Like, they really just made this scene so they can show off poor Jessica McSomething's boobs. Sex is sooo overrated anyway."

"You know what would be funny?" He says suddenly, and I look up at him. "If you and I tried it. Just for kicks."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Tried. Sex. Just for kicks. Are you crazy? Has this movie turned you crazy? I am so sorry Jason."

"No, I'm serious." He starts looking at the floor instead of facing me. "Just-just to see what the fuss is about," he explains further, stammering.

I gape at him. What? "I don't know..." I _knew_ we shouldn't, but at the moment I couldn't figure out why exactly. "I mean if it's your first time, don't you want it to be with someone you really liked?" I was just guessing. I have no idea if it was his or not. It's definitely mine (in the hypothetical scenario that we went through with it) but he doesn't need to know that at _all_.

"Well...you're someone I really like."

"Haha. Not like that, you moron."

"It's just experimenting. It doesn't have to mean anything." He sighs, a little too dramatically. "You're right. It's a terrible idea. Forget it."

I squint at him suspiciously. I've seen him done this before. He knows I like opposing him and will jump at the chance to prove him wrong and has used this information to his advantage _countless_ times in the past. "I see what you're doing."

"Oh really? What _am_ I doing?" He asks, in an obviously fake "innocent" manner. He is so annoying, I think to myself, that it somehow turns into a sub-category of adorable.

I think it over for a minute. Realistically speaking, it's probably going to be a long time before I will have sex with anyone in the first place. My social skills are a wreck, and if I hadn't been friends with Jason since we were little I probably would never have been able to even interact with him. And besides, I figure, having sex is like a skill right? If I wanted to get good at it I need to start at some point, so it doesn't matter if we do it and it ends up being horrible, right? We're great friends. It's fine. This is fine. This is what friends are for! _"Friends don't have sex with each other, Leah!!!"_ a small voice echoes in my head, but I shut it off.

"Okay then." I say, a little too loudly. Was I nervous? I switched off the TV and started taking off my clothes.

"Whoa, whoa, just like that?" He asks, surprised as I quickly took off my bra. Bras are uncomfortable anyway. I am _so_ glad I got an excuse to take it off.

"What, don't tell me you wanted me to _sensually_ strip for you?" I say, teasing him. There goes my skirt.

He starts taking off his shirt. "No, it's just that, I thought we'd do it in my room...you know, what if Mom gets home early..."

"Oh, that's good idea! Come on then." I grab my clothes and head up the stairs, and he follows me. I've been to his room countless of times, it's not a big deal. Turn right on the hall, open the door with the band poster, and tada! Jason's room. Nothing weird about what we're doing at all.

"You are way too lively about this." He comments, locking the door shut.

"You suggested it!"

"True..."

We don't say anything after that, and after a few minutes we were standing by the door, naked. He's erect already, I think to myself, and I couldn't help staring. Oh god, I know what Jason's dick looks like. Oh _god_ , this IS weird.

He lies down on his bed and motions for me to join him. I crawl in awkwardly. Shit. Now what. Is it too late to back out now? My heart is beating too fast.

"You look great." He finally says, breaking the silence. Of course I don't. What a liar. "You look great too," I reply. My cheeks feel hot. Why am I blushing?

He sits up in front of me, and I was suddenly aware that he was looking down _there_. He hesitates. "Can I touch you?"

I nod, and he dips a finger inside me. It felt too tight. How on earth was he supposed to fit in there?

He works slowly, and he adds another finger.

We stay like that for a while, and I could hear wet sounds as he thrusted his fingers inside me. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't too pleasurable either to be honest.

After some time, I found myself on top of him as he guided me onto his cock.

I sink into him slowly, and he bites his lip. I felt full. And stretched. I sit for a while to try to get accustomed to the feeling, and started moving up and down gently.

He moans.

It was an interesting feeling. I tried going a little faster. I was getting the hang of it. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down- "No, I'm going to come too fast that way..." He says, his voice a little raspy. Wasn't that the goal? He puts his hand on my back and guides me into a slower pace. "You first. What do you like?"

I blinked. What do I like? "Can you try sucking my nipple?" I ask. I've seen that in porn and they seem to like it. "Oh, and rub my clit." He nods.

...Oh wow that feels heavenly. 

"Don't stop." I moan softly, enjoying the feeling. It feels so good, I wish we could keep doing this forever.

He thrusts into me harder, and I shut my eyes. This is amazing. We should do this all the time. I shake my head. No, no, this was a one time thing. This was experimenting. 

Time felt like it was moving slower, and with one final grunt, he stays still, and I felt his cum inside me.

We pant, and he kisses my neck softly. It's nice. "That was perfect," I say, tapping circles on his chest.

"Really?"

"Really." I mess up his hair playfully. "Your future girlfriend would be so lucky to have you," I add.

He smiles, and then we hear the sound the front door opening. Shit. His mom came home already? Did we really take that long? "Jason, why didn't you fix the mess on the living room?" His mom yells, annoyed.

"I'll come down there in a sec!" He yells back. I get off him and quickly gather my clothes. We can't get caught. Oh my god this would be embarrassing.

"What do you mean a sec? Do it now!"

He sighs and dresses up quickly. "I'm really sorry," he says to me, pulling up his pants. "You might have to hop out the window..." He says, biting his lip.

"Oh my god, Jason. You are _not_ serious."

"Again, sorry."

"This is horrible! So rude! So disrespectful! So ungentlemanlike-" I say, teasing him.

He kisses me on the lips. "Unless you want me to tell my mom I have a girl in my room, the window is the best option."

"But it's just me, she doesn't care."

"She'll get it. Trust me."

I sigh, and climb out.

"Leah?"

"Yep?"

"We should do that again sometime."


End file.
